Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-9(4+n)-3(2n-2)}$
Distribute the ${-9}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-9(}\gray{4+n}{)} - 3(2n-2) $ $ {-36-9n} - 3(2n-2) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -36-9n {-3(}\gray{2n-2}{)} $ $ -36-9n {-6n+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-9n - 6n} {-36 + 6}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {-15n} {-36 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-15n} {-30}$ The simplified expression is $-15n-30$